The disclosure relates to an electric power tool, having a tool housing, arranged in which there is a drive motor, which can be switched on and off by means of an electric switch, for driving an assigned insert tool, a switching device being provided to actuate the electric switch, which switching device has at least one switching slide that is arranged in a longitudinally displaceable manner on the tool housing and that, at a first axial end, is provided with at least one receiver for receiving an operating element, at least portionally, and at a second axial end opposite to the first axial end is connected to an actuating element for actuating the electric switch.
Such an electric power tool is known from the prior art, having a switching device for actuating an electric switch, in which the switching device has an operating element arranged on a switching slide. This operating element is fastened to the switching slide by means of a snap-action hook.
A disadvantage of this prior art is that the fastening of the operating element to the switching slide by means of the snap-action hook has only a limited stability. Under the action of an externally applied force that may act upon the operating element or the switching slide, e.g. if the electric power tool falls down, the operating element may separate from the switching slide, in which case, or as a result of which, the snap-action hook may become damaged or destroyed.